Guilt or Innocent
by ELIZARTEMIS
Summary: A/U Harry is accused of killing his estranged wife and with his former vampire master wanting him back and a Blonde that has a burning destructive passion for him and a baby. He doesn't know how to sail from this storm.
1. Chapter 1

A wail pierced the quietness of the ranch farm circular cabin bringing on more noises of cows mooing, dogs barking, chickens squawking, horses neighing; the male face down in the pillow tried to block out it out but eventually got up blearily rubbing his eyes, black tousled hair splayed all over his shoulders. Walking down the hallway Moony his half wolf pup and Grim a black puppy dog running around his feet numerously tripping him up.

"Moony, Grim quiet and go lay down!" He commanded.

Moony and Grim halt their activity before running down the hall wrestling.

He opened the door to the nursery a wailing emerald eyed dark haired baby wriggling around in its crib, said eyes locked on to tired older ones the wailing and cooing began reaching up for its daddy. Harry slumped down on the crib letting his arm hang in the crib letting his son gum his fingers.

"You're killing me little moon." Tickling his wee pudgy stomach; he kicks his little legs around. "You can't keep sleeping with me it will stunt you and make you dependent." Sighs caressing his hair and massaging the soft scalp gently. "At least that's what the books say they also say not to pick you up, I'm the only one taking care of you now my little rainbow I don't wanna mess it up so I'll just sleep here just like this let you play with my hands." He drifted off; back to sleep.

He once lived for at the least 200 years got turned on a slave ship cabin boy you can imagine what his job was morning and night; he was taken by the drunken boat owner daily the Captain didn't pay no heed so long as he got extra weight in his sac that and it was his venomous uncle who hated him.

The ship slave Dean Thomas of African/Island descent was his only friend he mostly worked and lived in the kitchen but helped Harry with the upkeep when he was too bruised didn't help that his cousin loved to make messes, his Aunt wanting to protect her Duddikins from harm joined on the voyages so he had to become a self-learned carpenter Dean as his assistant. But anyway the owner suffered a death going over board during a storm so they had a new owner when they came to dock a brother with a young son. Vernon wasn't someone to not kiss ass and was he tonguing it.

On their way back to do another load they joined upon the vessel and just watching them; a week into it they were killed drained of blood and then him and Dean were turned and then made servants of the son Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. A.K.A Lord Voldemort. They were now Merchants and escorts of associates like Riddle and his father; trained in all styles of fighting and academia till the discovery of their kind by the humans and the population began to grow. Harry being soft hearted gave up drinking blood as well decided to leave the service didn't go over well with management well the junior management anyway; but released him and Dean with their own ship that funded a farm Dean was the face of. They farmed animal blood Dean kept to his human variety with willing donors that worked and lived on the farm; while Harry ferried others to safe zones or harbored them as sailors.

There was talk of a cure both were very skeptical and to ingrained in their numbing of immortality to listen; unfortunately he came to a low point in his human abstinence and came across a cured one the intoxicating smell of what he now learned was cured vampire blood the sweetest most painful nectarine he ever tasted; being turned at sixteen he was able to switch with Dean, fall in love, got married with a sweet little boy. Then his wife left six months after given birth and he never saw her again; but he at least had his baby he will never let anyone else ever take his heart again with the exception of the wiggler gumming his knuckles.

He suddenly felt a whacking on his head but ignored it, it was now gone and a sharp poke accompanied with it into his ribs.

"Gah!" Harry shoots up to see his Nanny/ Medical Doctorate candidate rocking his sunset as he played with her hair. "Hey Mione."

"Go to bed you have two hours before work."

Harry stands up; stretching cracking his joints.

"Already up got get cows."

"You're so tired not even speaking in proper sentences."

"Need to change baby." Goes to take the baby, but Hermoine smacks his hands away. "Hey! No hitting the hand that pays you."

"If you're gonna do something sleep deprivingly stupid; do it with your cows."

"Fine." Drops arms with a pout; kisses his head.

Donning knee high rubber boots with a pair of shorts and t-shirt with still being summer vacation and began calling for the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tom held down the flailing hands that clawed at his shoulders and back; his cock as deep in the individual as his fangs were; the eyes weren't as intense green and nor does the hair remind him of a dark water cascading across his body and it was a girl. But it was the only mere copy of his true desire not yet found; he knew he was still of this world for they were connected in so many ways he turned him personally and since then the boy had not left his thoughts or his body in more ways than one.

A knock on the door interrupted him the girl grasped him but he pushed her off and answered it; one of his valet Severus Snape addressed him.

"My Lord The Unspeakables were finally able to track the boy down. We've delayed the copy's set off but it won't last long."

"Then you should be making our next move right now Severus." Red eyes narrowed.

"Already begun preparations and deployment; My Lord."

"I shall be ready shortly."

Severus bows out.

Tom returned to his bed mate taking her face in his hand and snapping her neck; this time he sucked her dry to a husk of flesh; he will need another for the journey he called for his servant to get his dressings out.

Boarding the ship he approached the traveling crypt standing before him surrounded by his inner circle he stepped in and began his meditative state as Severus filled his coffin with lavender scented water. Before going to talk to the Captain who was swaying in the cabin room a bottle of whiskey in his hand as he softly sang to himself; Snape walked over to him taking the bottle from his hand and takes a swig, the man reached for it but Snape moved it out of his reach.

"I believe you've had enough Black."

"Is he secured?"

Takes another swig.

"Yes."

"Then give me back my juice."

"Where's your brother?" takes another sip with a wince.

"Brooding; tell him to bring his ass up here it's his shift soon."

"What is this stuff?"

Orion takes it back. "Mine." Drinks more of it. "You should come see me later; when you're done placating my brother."

"Maybe."

Severus opened the door to Sirius's cabin to be hit with a cloud of smoke he coughed as he walked in closing the door behind him.

Sirius lounged against the wall sucking off a cigarette.

"Hitting that pretty hard are you?"

"Lungs are dead anyway." Sirius shrugs.

Severus sits on the bed.

"No need fill them up with tar then."

"S'not tobacco." He slurred; hands it over.

Severus takes it; four hits later he joined Sirius on the floor.

"How much time left?"

"Six months left."

"Still say you're an idiot."

"That's not much of a surprise."

"Hmm." Exhales smoke.

"Are you going to eat tonight?"

"Suicide isn't an option."

Severus loosens his collar exposing his neck, bites from previous feeding already littered his neck; some nearly healed without scars because of his remedies.

Lays the smoke down moves into Severus's space burying his nose into his neck; then pulls away.

"What do you hope to accomplish choosing to be like us?"

"Love."

"How unfortunate for us both."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own. You know this. Could use some reviews it is what motivates.

His head throbbed awful as his mercurial eyes flinched from the sun; he attempted to lift his hand to block out the sun but it was occupied by a body dark haired past the ears sprinkling over the pectorals down to the stomach spattering around before trailing down into the sheet resting on a scarred hip.

"My eyes are up here sweetheart."

His eyes switched up to the face lounging on his upper chest; savage beauty with such mesmerizing emerald orbs such crime he thought.

"Who are you?"

"After telling me how much you loved me and getting married you don't know my name?"

Horror bloomed upon his face the brunette begins to laugh.

"Wow your face is priceless." Sits up and stretches his whipped up back; cracked and twitched. "Names' Harry."

The scars weren't bulging it was like black paint across slashed across a painting multiple times.

"Harry .That's too ordinary."

"Not the first time I've heard that I've often had partners try to convince me to change it but I like it."

"Very well I'll accept it for now."

"For what?"

"For taking care of you being a gentleman; watching your lovely ass as you slept off your inebriation."

"Really?"

"I like my partners wriggling."

Draco lets out a chuckle.

"I'll be happy to comply."

"Good."

Draco finds himself flipped over, the sheet removed from his body made him tense from the cold. "Hey I top- auuugghg yes! "

Draco clenched the edge of the mattress, as Harry tornado his hole with so sinful a tongue; intervals of hard slaps to his cheeks.

Draco tried to pull away but Harry pulled him back.

"Please stop. Ah-fuck!" He groaned loudly; begins to pant. "You have to stop, please!"

Harry pulled away. "Am I hurting you?"

"No."

Draco switches out their positions pinning his hands above, his face buried in his neck still panting as well rutting slowly against Harry unable to stop; Harry runs his hands through biting his ear.

"Didn't think a little rimming would get you so revved." He moaned as Draco latched upon his nipples.

"Which is why I'm usually the one to do it." Moves lower leaving plenty of markings.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Harry flips them back over; gripping hips he engulfed his cock Draco spine bowed he was too sensitive and Harry was relentless.

"Please Harry-ah please noo-yess fuck." Fingers inserted within Draco made his eyes roll back.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were very sensitive here." strokes his cock; began scissoring and pumping his fingers. "So damn hard if I didn't want to this so bad I'd take full advantage but it's been awhile and I'm jonesing."

Draco's vision returned as Harry mounted him and began lining him up.

"Wait." Draco breathed.

Harry fixes him with a look, making tingles dance up and down Draco's spine.

"Keep this up and I'll tie you down."

"W-we need something."

"Don't worry sweet cheeks." Draco blushes. "I can handle it."

Both made it known as he slid down. "What's your name Blondie?"

"Draco." He gasped; Harry squeezes him continuously without even moving. "Auu-oh! How are you doing that?"

Harry buried his hands in his tresses pulling him up and kissing him deeply as he rode him, Draco couldn't tell how long he went without breathing but he didn't give a damn so long as Harry kept casting his magic on his dick.

"Damn baby." Harry moaned after finally ; pulling away. "Your so damn sweet hit my spot real good."

Draco switched them over; lifting him by his ass slamming him against the headboard earning a pleasured growl from his mate, as he continued to do so he also gripped his hair feasting upon his neck. Harry speared his back continuously licking whatever flesh he could access in his position before settling on his ear tonguing with such sinful intent.

His hands snaked down his spine to his buttocks his fingers being saturated with their sweat and fluids; grips his ass.

"You want cock so bad, can't get enough it you little whore."

"I want so much more my Dragon."

A convenient lube their passion produced giving opportunity to slip fingers in.

"Auuuh!" Draco seizes up as he burned hotter his demon rising from within into a roar he punched the wall; then pinned him to bed by his shoulders Harry raised his legs higher to fully take the force of the thrusts with glee.

"Yes Dragon give me that fire burn me so good."

Draco bit down on the hollow of his neck, Harry worked him over with his hands Draco get payback by instituting a little fire magic upon his hands and gripped his cock making Harry arch in ecstasy. If his mind weren't so clouded he would've never considered accessing his dormant talents but his partner has seized control of his body. The urge to ruin this ebony seducer for everyone but him was rampant and he intended to follow through.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a pounding on the door; Dean sat up from his hammock one of his eyes opened slowly the pounding continued more frantic making him growl. He sat up and out of his cot running a hand through his back length dreads he went to the door and wrenched it open being faced with his first mate Neville.

"What?"

Neville wipes sweat from his brow.

"Captain the IWP is Starboard demand access to the ship for search."

Dean rubs his face. "Give me the papers."

"They have none sir."

Dean closes the door back Neville began knocking again.

"No papers, No search. Tell them to fuck off."

"They`ll fire upon us sir. If we don't comply."

Dean opens back up the door. "Will they now?"

The crew scrambled about in preparedness as Dean made his way starboard he looked over into the water, taking in the fact that the only weapon these men possessed was the gun rigged up top the wheelhouse unmanned.

"You have no papers." He called out to them. "You will not be allowed on board."

"We will fire if you do not comply." A young man wearing a shiny badge puffed out on his chest.

"Well then you leave me no choice." Dean rears back and shouts. "Fire!"

The boat exploded in flames as the cannons obliterated it to pieces the boom thundering across the water, he turned around to the horrified look upon Neville's face.

"They were threatening to fire but neither of them was holding or manning that very big gun which means if they fired upon us it wouldn't have been within modern means."

Realization hits Neville, Dean caresses the side of face his face.

"Go to bed you need the rest." Lays a kiss on the side of his head. "You have a big night."


	5. Chapter 5

Why he decided to come here he knew not he got word from his agency that his father ill; he was needed at home to take over his teaching positions, exactly what he needed a bunch of hormonal kids eyeing and pawing him it wasn't arrogance that brought this on.

Numerous occasions he had to put many a people in severe pain for presuming to touch him, but here he was standing in the foyer of the Ancestral Malfoy Manor a drooling toddler stood before him clutching his pant leg like it was his favorite toy.

He picked up the child at arms length to inspect the carbon copy of himself except the eyes of crystal blue, in a little dark suit with a white drooled on shirt underneath. The toddler was much too excited for being picked up by a stranger just walking in.

Holding the child to him who was happy to gum his hair as he began looking around for his parents or anyone to explain the child's presence after twenty five minutes of searching he finally came upon his mother and his former caretaker Gingiy both looking frazzled and harassed the child let a gurgling squealing with potential to knock out his ear drums bringing both their attentions to him.

"Mother I believe cloning is still against law even for our family but I stopped him from escaping."

Dismissing Gingiy Narcissa ran to both her children enveloping them in a hug.

"Draco I'm so happy to see you and Scorpius you bad boy!" Takes Scorpius into her arms. "Very bad to wander off like that scaring mummy in such a way."

"Mother." Draco watches his usually stoic mother coo over the child. "Please explain."

"This is your brother Scorpius."

"Dragan!" Scorpius began bouncing reaching out for Draco. "Dragan!"

"Since when?!"

"Nine months ago ofcourse."

"You know what I mean." Draco exasperated. "Why wasn't I told this?"

"I've tried your stubborn father refused to contact you even when he was getting sicker and sicker. I presume you got my last message since your father's new doctor has forbidden him from outside contact."

Figures. Lucius Malfoy loves to hold a grudge Draco refusing to follow the "straight" narrow road of Heirdom had brought bad blood between father and son and the son made sure to perpetuate it by not giving a fuck and eventually moving away becoming a very skilled musician for solace. And now he was back again cause despite how much he despised the old man you don't abandon family even if you were disowned by the current Patriarch .

"What's wrong with him?"

"Dystrophy and Heart failure."

"Why the hell is he not in the hospital?" Draco growled.

"Language Draconis." Narcissa admonished. "And he was he barely spoke just trapped in his body, I turned to different forms of medicine."

"You got Sirius to tap into the Black Family Apothecaries or as father calls it witchcraft foolery."

"Yes the thought of death has finally permeated into his stubborn skull."

"Who's this Doctor?"

"They're in the sitting room doing physical therapy."

"Dragan!" Scorpious bouncing more wildly.

"Why is he calling me that?"

Narcissa gives him a secret smile. "He just missed you is all."

"I haven't known his existence till now how would he know about me."

"Come along Draco. Don't dawdle."

Walking into what was once the sitting room now turned into a gym his father was at the handlebars dressed in his sweats drenched in aforementioned fluids; his hair tied back, hands gripped the bars. The braces on his legs attached to his torso, a young man stood behind him egging cheering on encouragement as Father cursed him to the seven hells.

"Come on Lucius you're almost there!"

" .Hell!" each step was caught in between each word. "Fucking Bastard!"

"Orphan actually. If you did this when I'm not here with your nurses it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Fucking idiots all of them!" Gets to the end, grabs hold of cane it wasn't the usual ornate jewel crusted snake cane but a sturdy hardwood.

"Thinking everyone is an idiot won't get you any better."

The youngster took position at Lucius's other side taking his arm and helping him to walk around to face them. Draco was very much stunned to see the minx that ravaged him and then disappeared before with his father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His father snarled the minute he saw his problematic progeny.

"Nice to see you too Father."

"Well this is a lovely reunion if I ever saw one." Chimed in Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

"Narcissa" It took all of him not growl at wife. "Why is he here?"

"He is our son and I won't allow you to chase him off. With the way you are presently we need him more than anything right now." Whirls on her son. " And you he may be a constant pain in the ass." Ignores her husband's scoff of indignation. "But he's still your father Pride is not power." Addresses them both. "Family is."

Both Malfoy men cow under the scolding of the Matriarch, Harry ofcourse began clapping catching everyone's' attention.

"I must say beautifully done Mrs. Malfoy true display of Hell having no fury like fed up woman."

"Shut up Potter!" Both Lucius and Draco raged.

"Uh-oh I've angered the blondes." Lucius whacks him in the shins with the cane. "Oww! Not nice Lucy what can example are you setting for the children."

"Get me to the chair Potter so I can be done with you."

Harry walks him to wheelchair, sits him down slowly. "I'll be back in the morning Lucy goosey."

Lucius swings at him again but Harry dodges it.

"Now if your legs moved as good as your arms I'll be out of your golden hair in no time."

"Sooner the better." Lucius growled before rolling up to his family. "I will not have him parading his unnaturalness in the Manor."

"I'll give you a parade of something father starting with my hands." Narcissa stops him mid motion from flipping his father the "Bird". "I'm not staying in the manor with him mother."

"I've had the guesthouse refurnished you can stay there." She informed. "Now dinner has been prepared come along Mr. Potter you'll be joining us ofcourse."

"Wouldn't miss it ma'am just need to wash up first."

"I second that." Lucius concurred rolling out of the room.

"Watch your brother while I help him." Hands Scorpius over to Draco and leaves.

Scorpius unperturbed once again began playing with his hair, Harry removed his soaked shirt and leggings leaving him in his shorts Draco despite wanting answers couldn't help ogling him; like the tattoos he somehow missed in their crazed lust that morning. He had full a body tattoo of two ferocious lions male and female wrapped around from his shoulders where the Lions head rested to the bottom of his calves, his lean musculature made it especially attractive.

"You're libel to get bent over watching me like that."

Draco snapped out of his daze Harry was now dressed in a simple black shirt and jean shorts cut above the knee, it didn't help his fevered imaginations.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm sure your mom informed you of your father's condition."

"How the hell are you his therapist?"

"Herbal Doctor actually got my Doctorate in it after all, PT is just one of many talents." He winked.

Draco ignored the flush that filled his face. "You're my age how the hell are you doctor?"

"I haven't known you long enough to reveal such information." Zips up his bag and tucks it under his arm. "But I'm sure we'll have plenty of time get to know each other."

Takes Scorpius in his arms and tickles his belly. "Ain't that right Scorpion?" Scorpius giggles and tries to gum his finger, he delivers a smack to Draco's ass as they left the room. "Hop to Dragon!"

Draco rubs his temple from onslaught of confusing information as he followed wondering who the hell was dark haired Imp messing with his head.

"I expect answers Potter."

"Ofcourse My Dragon."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco couldn't remember how tired he really was till he laid down on the bed in the room he grew up in; he had a brother, his one night stand was his father's doctor and he had to stay in the godforsaken Manor or week till the cottage was dealt with hurr-fucking-raying. Tossing and turning all night for the duty to his family. He fell into restless sleep but ending waking up two hours later so he got out of bed even with just his boxers walked to the library where he knew his Father's best liquor was. Sniffing the American Whiskey his father procured he got reminiscent of the times he snuck under aged filled with piss and vinegar. Collapsing ontu the couch after picking out a book with a decanter he slowly relaxed with each sip it got pretty challenging when the double vision kicked in; so entranced in his haze he didn't hear the squeaking of his father's chair as he rolled in wrapped in a robe.

"Well this is something I've seen before only without a boy on your lap."

Draco's head whirled towards him giggles as he saw two of his father's before him. "I'm not a teenager father, I prefer men that can take abuse."

Lucius takes the Decanter from him, placing it in his lap and returning back to its original place.

"If you're drinking my booze drink it out of a glass not guzzle it down like a Pleb."

"I've had more fun as a Pleb than a society elite and I guzzle more than just booze."

Lucius let out a growl. "I don't need to be privy to your unnatural dalliances."

"Well you interrupted my drinking."

"Why did you bother coming back; I doubt you care that much about this family."

Draco stood holding the couch to keep from falling over. "I love my family even the brother you didn't tell me about. You're debatable Lucius."

"You will not address me as such under my own roof boy."

"Or what you'll beat me with the cane or roll me over hot wheels." Draco walks over to the bar taking the rest of the Decanter. "You don't like it, tell me you hate me and I'll leave you to your diseased existence."

A good long silence danced between the Malfoy males; Lucius glaring at is once respectful Heir then just wheeling his back to him and stared at the low fire in the fireplace; Draco glowered at him his fist balled with resentment wanting to shout at him maybe roll the damned chair into the fire or the nearest pool of water.

Stumbling out he tossed the stopper behind his shoulder taking pleasure in the crash of glass in his wake; drinking heavily as he went.

Finally reaching his room he could barely walk straight but continued to drink which was why he didn't see the figure in his room; till he was grabbed and flipped ontu the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello Dragon." Draco's double vision took in Harry Potter standing over him. "Must be really good shit to get you smashed like this."

Harry takes the decanter and sits on the bed kicks his shoes off then reclines against the plumpy pillows and downy bedding laying his legs on Draco's abdomen making him let out a whine of protest. Harry drank some let out an appreciative moan Draco bats at his legs wanting his juice back.

"I thought you left for an emergency." Manages to push his legs down to his waist. "Get it off."

"Emergency averted." Takes another drink. "Came to answer your questions for a price but you're too trashed for that."

Draco finally pushed his leg off enough to sit up and crawl ontu Harry but ended only halfway collapsing on top him his head falling on Harry's stomach.

"You're so cute Dragon." Strokes his hair fondly.

Draco would normally glare and disparage any indivisual that described him as such; but instead he snuggled into him closing his arms around him with possessive contentment.

"Not going."

"So clingy." Harry pulls him up buries his face in his hair.

Both slept into the morning till a knock on Draco's door woke them up, Draco groaned from the pain in his head Harry switches their position buries his hands in his hair and began massaging certain points in his skull at the same time.

A very pleasant tingle spread from his ministrations battling not only the pain but all the other symptoms of over inebriation; he let out a long groan.

"Ooooh baby don't stop. That feels so good."

Harry smirked with triumph.

"Your will, my hands."

Draco couldn't help wriggling around as the tingle spread through his body especially in certain sensitive areas; he gasped as it intensified.

"S-stop." He panted.

"Why?" Harry lays kisses on his ears and neck. "Doesn't feel good?"

"Too good, so - too much." Thrusts up against him increasing the pressure and sensitivity. "Fuck Harry please!"

"Just enjoy Dragon."

Harry kisses him licking his lips before plunging his tongue in, plundering that pretty mouth as he thrusted back down swallowing moans; Draco clutched his clothes wanting to touch flesh unable to help himself one of his hands released his clothes and into his pants gripping Harry's cock.

"Hmmm." Harry pulls away from Draco panting. "Easy Dragon you'll wake the Lion."

"Take your fucking clothes off." Draco growled.

Harry completely pulled away; looking him over Draco noticed the open collared dress shirt along with dress pants, his shoes shiny and tied together by the laces hung over the jacket laid over the balcony.

"I have an appointment Dragon can't play right now."

A roar came out his flustered Dragon as he rushed him pinning him to the wall behind him making quick work of his shirt ripping it open, latching ontu his nipple as he started undoing his pants before quickly transferring his mouth from the now rosy nipple to his cock.

"Muaaah!" Harry moaned. "Fuck Draco I really do need to- oh shit!" His hands were back in those golden locks as Draco sucked harder.

Draco grabbed his hands from his hair; held them in one hand and continued to suck allowing him to thrash and wriggle around as his head bobbed and suction arresting till he was drinking him in with much fervor as Harry whimpered and quaked beneath him.

"There's my sweet lion." He petted the sable haired still winded man. "I'm not done though I will make you roar."

Draco picked him up that seem to be the time Harry revived and pushed him against one of the four posters, giving him a slow kiss it distracted him enough for Harry to slip off his belt and bringing his arms up to the bar above and quickly tying his hands. Before pulling away the Dragon snarled and bucked in rage from the deception; he gave him a kiss caressing his sides.

"Calm yourself love I want to stay but I must go responsibilities trumps fiery desire but we will see each other again."

With another slow kiss stoking the still raging heat between them, before finally removing himself and escaping off the balcony along with his shoes and jacket.


	9. Chapter 9

The Dragon's mood had never improved since that morning his wrist particularly bruised and chafed under the customized cuffs of his tailored shirt, having raged against his restraints till he broke either bed of the leather he didn't bother to check when he rushed the balcony to see his Lion roaring off on a Ducati Moto-X fully dressed to his irritation. Now he sat in a town car on his way to the school of his childhood Howartian Academy where his musical trade was honed brutally; yes Howartian didn't accept laziness he also heard they added more courses to their curriculum Agriculture and Medical.

He was met upon his arrival by a slew of administrators and the school head Albus Dumbledore and Head Governor Fudge his father declined to accompany him for he didn't want anyone to see him weak and chained to his chair; his mother refuse to leave her husband to his own devices it was amazing to see how attentive she had become to her family compared to Lady Malfoy of the past who knew a second child would totally change up the Malfoy Visage even his father was different with the child when holding which was often.

He held a sort of resentment never against his brother the little runt has burrowed into him quickly and the love for him did not intend to be extinguished, it was mostly for his father, his mother was trained to be cold in order to be a proper lady for Lord Malfoy for her Matriarch of the Black Family would accept nothing less; for uncouthness and defiance was a capital offense.

But in the end most go mad from generations of inbreeding most of the female line were much insane one his mother's sisters Bellatrix was a testament and a ward of an isolated island asylum known as Azkaban her male cousin Sirius was a ward for a while for murder but was released after twelve years for lack evidence even he was touched and exiled along with others Blacks who refused to fall in line.

But his father came from a line of ice and he was determined to make Draco into one no matter the cost till Draco left himself, now back with a little brother and parents unrecognizable he didn't know how to deal with the onslaught of emotions that wanted to overwhelm him. He wanted to cry, rage or join in on the queer transformation he didn't know what to do with himself in this situation.

He reined in his emotions as the driver opened his door and faced the preening crowd, all dressed in their best to meet their famous alumni, the so called Malfoy Legacy no doubt his father would have a conniption from such a thing; Fudge was the first to start puckering shaking his hand with his own clammy ones he had no choice but to rub his hand on his trouser he didn't bother being discrete, couldn't give a damn about the Malfoy code of etiquette Dumbledore grinned at it and Fudge was too much of a sycophant to call offense.

He also met the other administrators most of them fans of his father others his own; he took note of the latter for use later; lead to the office of the Headmaster he sat before the grand desk stacks of papers for him to sign for his employment, the Deputy Headmistress also accompanied them looking as stern and strict as ever she was a teacher in his boyhood now she held more power good thing he was grown now for he happily tortured the poor woman plenty of times and he got plenty of whacks from her for it; physical discipline was often in the school and the parents supported it so long as it didn't maim or injure.

He did give her a smirk once in a while as he signed the papers Fudge crowed that the signing shouldn't be necessary they all ignored him.

"Well all seems good." Dumbledore twinkled at him taking in the young man before him. "The papers you have signed employ you as a Sub for the next six month-"

"Surely Albus you can't be serious the boy is here out of the goodness of his heart." Draco rolls his eyes; the two Heads noticed but did not comment but had small smiles. "To take his father place surely he could have a full job."

"Hardly since I don't have a teaching degree." Draco informed. "Sure as hell don't plan to make this permanent."

"Surely you would like to follow your father's career." Fudge colored. "Your time in music industry I'm sure is exci-"

"I don't know you enough to take career advice and it sounds like you want my Father not to recover."

"O-ofcourse not." He spluttered. "I just thought-"

"Is there a reason for you being here?"

"I was very close to your father-"

"I doubt that either way you're holding me up so unless there some urgent matter you with the Heads I would appreciate it if you left."

Fudge went very purple looked to Dumbledore who happened to be reading the papers that were signed, McGonagall along with him, he met Draco's steely gaze again before finally leaving in a flurry of embarrassment muttering, door left open in his ire.

"I must say you looked just like your father doing that." Draco glares at him. "And ofcourse you would take that as an insult. You ought to reconcile with him in case something happens."

"Is this a therapy center or a school?"

Albus gave a surrendering gesture before giving him more details on his temporary employment before instructing the Deputy Headmistress to give him a tour of the grounds; which was unnecessary since he was former student so they opted for the Classroom he'd be teaching in Musical Composition, Practitional Orchestra, Vocal 101 and Practitional Guitar that one he made up and had added to his curriculum just for his own pleasure as well practice.

His Manager was pissed about him taking off in the middle of a tour but agreed to keep the media off his back for as long as she could manage, he knew it wouldn't last but it didn't concern him much. Finally taking a gander at the classrooms he was led to the Atrium where the sub before him was holding free practice for orchestral majors of any level.

McGonagall praised him through the whole tour on how good he was; so connected to the students, Draco wanted to make a crude comment about her obsession but held his tongue and tuned her out, till they were now close enough to see the Conductor/Sub directing the young musicians in a sextet he never heard before it was quiet beautiful, the Deputy Headmistress pulled him into the audience chairs among others that shifted in on their off periods obviously not wanting to interrupt the melody pouring and crashing over them.

Closing his eyes listening no doubt others would think he was sleeping but they can bugger themselves everyone had a way of processing this was his; watching music wasn't logical no one understood his method but him he felt all violins strumming through his limbs, the piano tinkling across his nerves, drums pounding within rhythm of his heart and the Guitar danced through his ears and Carnivaled across his brain it was all so beautiful. A hand on his shoulder brought him from his bliss to meet McGonagall's face.

"I'm awake."

"I'm not absentminded like others." She smacked his head. "Foolish boy."

Draco stood rubbing his head looking around there were still kids around; the orchestra was packing up but the Conductor was missing.

"Where'd he go?"

"Back to class we'll go there now, I just thought you should see a bit of the work he did with the students."

"Very nice."

She smirked. "That was just taste."

Walking into the classroom the kids ranging from teenager to young adult range were in rapt attention of their instructor without a jacket ; shirt sleeves rolled up a guitar under arm standing, both strumming and bongo tapping at the same time strange way to play he thought till they walked in. It was Bari but more improvised not one eye drifted to the newcomers most of the girls were front row with dreamy eyes and swooned expressions; the boys awed and admired with a tint of jealousy. The instructor finished it off with a flourish that had the girls fanning themselves with music sheets and males hooting.

"As you can see improv is not only essential to keep your skills sharp; but very fun and often therapeutic, which you need in the music industry. It can be very stressful trust me." Switches the Guitar to his back. "Now I believe we have company."

The instructor turned to him fully along with the students, the girls screamed and squealed, the boy exclaimed in excitement but Draco only stared at the Instructor Harry Fucking Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry could see the medley of emotions upon his Dragon's face and found much pleasure in it, he loved to tease his future lovers having the options, wasn't usual for him being at the mercy of another's sexual whims and fancies. The advantage of living so long is the fact he could no longer remember the man's face but still felt once in awhile the things done to him, punishments for resisting complete and utter torture; which was why he was so eager to receive Tom's gift the hunger for blood not of innocents; never innocents only wicked bastards of the worst kind; but eventually even that blurred over the lines.

Happily became a monster for him to stay with him, in his burning intense love to never go back to the cold, till they got separated he had gone blood crazy ended up at a Druid Monastery, they restrained him with magic not used to such a creature such as he they kept him for a good long decade trying to cure him of his condition which ofcourse failed till Dean found him. Dean informed them of who he was he helped them bring him back to himself accepting non-human blood alternatives, when finally no longer violent taught him their ways.

He and Dean made their home there for another couple centuries he still missed Tom terribly, often saw his rages in his dreams from his absence but also glad to be away from the influence he had over him. Dean was especially glad to finally have his friend back stained yes, but not lost they even built their own ship to kill time.

The Druid brothers very much enjoyed that and participated; after completion took trips to other Druid isles to introduce their newest uninitiated immortal brothers; many were wary of them for good reason but after some meetings they were taking in under tutelage of the Head Druid Griopori learned much and all from the man and with their ship gave them the job of procuring healing herbs from all areas of the world a very awesome time for all parties even helping with recruitment pilgrimage for all Religions even was able to reconnect Dean with his lost family in spite of his condition they accepted them both stayed close to their Druid brothers.

Unfortunately talk began of them reaching the one person they didn't want to hear, coming back to their Home Isle all was dead, tortured and drained even the children; brought him to blinding rage and exacted revenge upon Tom and his followers. Their other Brothers wanted to join them but the Heads wouldn't allow it and put both Harry and Dean in a deep sleep and in hiding till the Heat die down they were awaken in the early 1600's with the release they were given their ship back and sent on their way.

They didn't know what to do with themselves but knew they had to stay under Tom's Radar and not get close to others for fear of their deaths, spent most time in solitude traveling the waves digging into the smuggling game for sustenance building a sort of empire as well practicing their craft mostly cloaking and Warding along with offense and defense of all kinds of manner.

They came out in public rarely but never for too long and now with the new lease of life and child he wasn't gonna take more chances; but was very interested in this blonde and his fiery personality, that matched his own.

The kids swarmed in on him being such a famous rock star, it was funny to watch the kids practically go into conniption from starstruckery at the sight of The Dragon as was Draco's stage name.

"Kids, kids!" Harry was able to get their attention. "I'm leaving today and already you've forgotten me."

The students looked so torn between them that Harry burst out laughing, with a disapproving glare McGonagall picked up one of the erasers and smartly launched it at his head.

"Mr. Potter if you're quite done being a child we have things to do before the Farewell Concert tonight."

Harry moved the Guitar to his side, leaned against his desk. "Ah yes Graduation, who here can't wait for that?"

The kids again began another round of enthusiasm making McGonagall give out a shrill whistle to quiet them down again.

"Back to your seats." She snapped. "I will not have you unruly galoots embarrassing this institution with your rough housing revelry."

They all returned to their seats with abject fear of her wrath.

"Shows what she knows about rough housing." Harry added, the class laughs as he ducked another eraser.

McGonagall moved to the center of the room; Malfoy followed eyes still on Potter who was fucking smirking in amusement, he'd show him humor once he got his hands on him.

"Okay children While Malfoy senior is out his son will graciously take his place till he is better now I will leave with him to get acquainted. Mr. Potter with me please.

As McGonagall left Harry slung his arm around Draco's shoulders facing the class.

"Now kids Junior here is as scary as the other Malfoy." Harry slaps his ass, making Draco jump with an eep! "All yours Blondie."

The kids giggled as Harry quickly vacated the room as Draco glared in retribution till that glare was turned on them many gulped as a wicked smirk donned his face.

"Mr. Potter is right I'm not like my father, I'm so much worse."


	11. Chapter 11

Farian crawled around the bright colored rug exploring around; he came upon some blocks pushing to sit up he tossed them around retrieved them back started stacking knocking them over, he moved to the art area the caretaker was busy with the other children so he grabbed the table levered himself up to the table grabbed one of the paint cans and sat back down.

He plunged his hands in the paint and smeared everywhere and on himself, suddenly a big person sat in front of him, he gave the man a gummy smile he got a toothy smile back.

"Hey there little moon painting yourself up huh?" Harry picks him up, Farian smeared yellow paint on the side of his face; other hand smeared his neck. "Oh want to paint me up now."

Farian let out a delighted squeal as his papa set him on his lap grabbing red and blue paint and painted him back , he knew it was non- toxic so he wasn't worried so engrossed they didn't notice the attention they garnered from the other parents and ofcourse the caretaker.

"Mr. Potter!"

Both looked up at the admonishing tone of Madam Pomfrey who was also the head school nurse, Madam always thought it strange how the son emulated father with that innocent look and disarming crooked smile as they took in her strides toward them; hands on hips.

The women behind her handling their own children looked on the scene with wistful affection of the single father spending time with his child.

"Hey there Poppy!" Farian lets out an indignant squeal for interrupting his fun time and continued to paint his Daddy.

"The paint goes on the canvas not bodies."

"I beg to differ what about those edible body paints?"

There was a background of snickers as Poppy boxed his ears.

"I have enough sticky babes here don't need you adding to it."

"Aww but that's why my little moon adores me so." Presses raspberries; kisses to Farian's neck.

"Say that when he's in his teens." She threatened. "Now if you're done making you're messy spectacle be gone the both of you."

"Poo! Poppy no fun anymore." Says to Farian. "Shall I give her a kiss to make her smile again?"

"Don't you dare Mr. Potter."

Harry slipped in quick and planted one right on her lips, then held Farian as a shield before him.

"You wouldn't hit a guy holding a baby would you."

Poppy took Farian from him, then slapped him before handing him back.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter, see you tomorrow Farian."

"Bye, bye Poppy." Harry uses Farian's hand to wave bye at her before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

He looked all over the bloody school for the man but couldn't find him; even the basement normally he would stop and realize how ridiculous he was being but that wasn't processing the raven haired prick has invaded every part of him.

Rounding a corner to the grounds he ran into to someone instinctively he grabbed said body just in case it was his elusive quarry; unfortunately it was someone else he had known in his life if the dark shoulder length curls, deep chocolate skin and the dark eyes of his Italian father was anything to go by. Blaise Zabini he closest friend in his boyhood till his rift with his family stood before him grinning at the sight of him.

"Good to see you too Draky." Draco quickly released him clasping his tense hands behind his back. "What have you been up to?"

"Looking for my predecessor." Avoids his searching eyes. "I need to talk to him about his lessons."

"In other words you need advice because you have no idea what to do."

Well be that as it may." Draco said tersely. "I am unable to find him."

"Harry can be an elusive pain in the ass."

Draco not only observed his casual lean against one of the lockers, but also the tender look upon his face that made Draco want to throttle him.

"You know him."

"Quite intimately." Zabini admitted. "He saved my life."

"What are you talking about?"

"After you left I joined a jazz band and got into big trouble."

"What trouble?"

"Drugs I started with Marijuana but it wasn't enough I got into heroine then cocaine then both at the same time."

"I have to say never thought you would get into such a thing."

"I know but I happened I was in a bad way but I couldn't stop it, then I met him he didn't even know me but he helped me and in the end I helped him." Gives Draco a sultry look. "But it fizzled unfortunately."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes I do; do you need to see him?"

"Yes I do."

":Well I'm just done with lessons give me some time and I can drive you to him."

"How long?"

Two hours."

Draco didn't want to wait that long but it couldn't be helped so he waited; in the limo he bounced his knee in impatience, Blaise not bothering to notice his friend's agitation began asking him about his former rock star life as he poured himself a snifter of whiskey offered one to him Draco took it gulping it down, Blaise poured him another his way of getting answers out of people.

"So have you met your little bro yet?"

"You knew?" Draco cuts his eyes off the scenery." Why didn't you tell me?"

"No one could get word to you your mother on the other hand wouldn't be deterred."

"Damn right took my father being too weak to stop her to send word he was dying."

"According to his doctor that's not going to happen.

"Hmm." Grabs the bottle and pours another drink.

"He really is a good doctor keeps my dilapidated heart going."

"You look pretty spry for a former junkie." Draco observed.

"Yeah well my heart wasn't so lucky." Gives his chest a light tap. "Weak as a half dead baby."

"Surely you could get a transplant you have connections."

"Not enough to remove my liability, they have me on the list but being a former junkie puts my chances in the zero column; and you know how my parents are."

"Sorry to hear that Blaise." Thinks for a moment. "I could go to my father-"

"No need Draky its sweet you're willing to fall on the father sword to help me but those fuckers would just make me worse sometimes Hospitals and Doctors are fucking overrated."

"Wait should you be drinking wouldn't that fuck with your recovery."

"My heart is failing not my liver." Blaise laughs taking the bottle from him and pours another glass. "My medicine is completely safe."


End file.
